Shape, or object, recognition is a computer vision technique for finding and identifying objects in an image or video sequence. Humans recognize a multitude of objects in images with little effort, despite the fact that the image of the objects may vary somewhat in different viewpoints, in many different sizes and scales or even when they are translated or rotated. Humans can even recognize objects that are partially obstructed from view. This task is still a challenge for computer vision systems.